1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair with a simple back assembly and more particularly to a simply constructed chair with a rod frame back assembly which is easy to assemble and allows stylistic variations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chairs, especially office chairs, have many different designs and constructions which offer consumers a very wide variety from which to choose. Generally, such chairs must have certain characteristics, such as seat height adjustment, the ability to swivel and a back tilt feature. Beyond these characteristics, chairs must meet certain comfort levels and aesthetic qualities which are typically subjective to chair users. Cost is also an important factor and it is a combination of these elements which chair designers attempt to meet.